


The Calvary Rides at High Noon

by iamblakelocked



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamblakelocked/pseuds/iamblakelocked
Summary: *AU*Collection of one shots and drabbles featuring our favourite cowboy and pilot! *cross posted on my Tumblr*





	1. Flirting isn't in my skillset... But darn if I didn't try.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to fandomwanderer on Tumblr for the two prompts that lead to this one shot. started with the first prompt, then it kinda merged with the second 
> 
> Prompt #1: In which Lena does her best to flirt with Jesse… and fails pretty badly. It’s okay though, he doesn’t really mind, as a matter of fact, he finds it very endearing. Then he decides to show her how it’s done.
> 
> Prompt #2: Wherein Jesse loses his suave attitude whenever he’s around Lena. Suddenly, the poor guy loses his silver tongue, and promptly replaces cheerful flirting with, for once in his life, an earnest confession.

“You're gonna burn a hole through him if you keep staring so hard,” Ana commented as she glanced up at the woman seated across from her. The sniper didn't have to turn around to know that Lena's eyes were once again glued to Jesse McCree. The poor thing was so smitten, but hadn't yet been able to bring herself to speak to the man. 

“Wait? What?” Lena sat straight, embarrassed that she'd been caught mooning over the cowboy again. “I don't know what you're talking about.” Lena looked down at the plate in front of her, pushing the remains of her salad around before peeking through her lashes again at him. 

“Lena-” Ana sighed as she pushed her plate to the side, crossing her arms and on the table in front of her, “-are you really gonna try that with me? It's obvious you like him, why haven't you gone to talk to him?”

“Ana!” Lena whined, “I just can't! He smiles and my brain just scrambles! I just don't know what to say!”

Ana smiled, “Just find something to compliment him on. The colour of his shirt or that darn hat of his. You trust me with your life, you should trust me in this too,” she said before standing up. 

Lena spent the rest of her meal just pushing her food around her plate. It couldn't be as difficult as she was making it out to be. Yeah, that's right, she's just overthinking it. Next time, she'll just say the colour of his shirt brought out his eyes. Reassured in her plan, she stood up to leave.

Lost in her thoughts, she bumped into the person walking in front of her in the hallway. “Oh! I'm so sorry!” She exclaimed as two warm hands clasped her upper arms to steady her.

“Not a problem there, darlin’.”

“Oh! McCree!” Lena felt her face heat up, “uh, hi?”

Jesse pushed the tip of his hat up, before placing his hands on his hips, highlighting both his fabulous chest and that ever so distracting belt buckle. “Hey there pretty lady. Where're you heading?”

“Oh, um. The shooting range. My pistols were kicking more than usual. Winston said he recalibrated them, but I’ve not had time to test them out yet.” She replied after taking a deep breath, gesturing in the direction she was heading.

“Well today's my lucky day, I'm heading that way myself.” 

They walked in silence and Lena could feel the tension rising as they got closer to their destination. “So uh, McCree.. Do you, uh, drink milk? Cuz it did your body good.”

“What?”

“Uh, I like your hat!” Lena blurted in embarrassment before blinking away from him. 

Oh, she screwed up badly! There was no way she could bring herself to look him in the eye! She had panicked and resorted to some cheesy line that she was sure not going to be able to live down. 

Lena managed to make her way over to Winston's lab, and after several reassurances that a peace offering of peanut butter might not be the right solution, she had to agree that running from the problem wasn't helping. Winston's insistence that she field test her pistols before she gets deployed had her questioning whether or not bumping into McCree again so soon would be good, but she agreed to hit the shooting range later that evening.

*****

Lena let out a sigh a relief as she logged in at the desk to see that only two other people were still using the shooting range this late at night. She didn't recognize their names, but there were a lot of personnel on base. 

She grabbed a set of ear protectors after logging in her time, she was already used to the sound of her pulse pistols, but it was a completely different level of loud on the battlefield. 

Setting the target to 30 meters, she fired away, reloading several times to push the weapon limits. Winston would be pleased to hear that he had correctly recalibrated them. She removed the earmuffs, put the safety on, and brought the target back.

“That's some mighty fine shooting there, pretty lady.”

Lena jumped and let out a very embarrassing squeak, before turning around to see McCree leaning up against the side of the stall. He'd shed his chestplate armour, and his hair looked disheveled under the hat. 

“You're pretty hard to track down,” Jesse said, crossing his arms in front of his chest, “like trying to catch a greased pig. But I figured you'd still need to head out here, so I bribed the desk guy to comm me if you showed up.”

“You- you did? Wh-Why?” Lena stuttered as McCree walked up to her, backing her into the countertop, he'd put on hand on either side of her, effectively caging her in. Her heart started thundering in her chest. 

“I didn't think you liked me. You never talk to me outside an op, I smile and say ‘howdy’, but I only get a measly little tilt to your lips-” Lena glanced down, shame faced to think of how everything he said was true, “-but then there was our conversation today. That's when I figured it out.” McCree tilted her chin up so she could look him in the eye.

“I like that your hands are petite like you, cuz they fit perfectly with mine.” He said as he entwined their fingers together. 

“I like seeing you laugh and joke with Winston and Ana, cuz I can see that pretty smile light up your face, but I wish I could get that kinda smile just for me.”

“It took me too long to realize that you're just as sweet on me, as I am on you. But if it takes a corny pickup line is what it takes,” Jesse wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her flush up against him, “If I said you had a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love the idea of these two using cheesy pick up lines on each other.


	2. Sharp Dressed Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Grizzbe : McCree accepts an invitation to an invitation he normally wouldn't be caught dead at only because Lena asked him and he 's been looking for a chance to spend more time with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should have been posted first, since it was the first piece I wrote for McCree x Trader.

Jesse McCree ran a finger under the starched, itchy collar of the tux he was forced to wear, feeling naked without the weight of Peacekeeper on his hip. He looked out of place among dignitaries and high society matrons with his cowboy hat still perched on his head, but he'd been unable to say no when Tracer asked him to be her plus one. 

“Stop fidgfiting,” Lena “Tracer" Oxton said as she gently batted his hand away from his neck, “you look fine.” A warm smile graced her lovely features at the sight of the handsome cowboy in formal dress. 

“Sorry darlin’, darn thing's got me feeling like I'm in a hangman's noose.” 

“Well, I think you look positively dashing,” Lena said, flashing him yet another dazzling smile before turning to shake the hand of another dignitary _honored to meet the heroes of Overwatch._

McCree kept the aggravation he felt at the dog and pony show off his face lest it get back to Jack somehow, but his chest tightened when Lena tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow, and leaned her body into his. _Definitely worth wearing this penguin suit, spending time with her._

“Hey McCree,” Lena asked, a flirtatious tilt to her ruby red lips, “what do you say we knock out early, go grab a drink?”

*****

They'd ended up at the bar most often frequented by Overwatch staff, Jesse had shed his tie and undid the first two buttons on the dress shirt, while Lena sat perched on a chair at the bar, her high heels discarded below her. Jesse stood by her side, one hand resting on the back of her chair, laughing at another impression Lena had been doing of their teammates. 

She's laughing so hard, wheezing in between breaths, tears peeking out from her lashes, and he thinks she's never looked more beautiful than in this moment. 

“I've not had this much fun in so long-” Lena grabs a cocktail napkin, pressing the edges to her eyes as she tries not to smudge her mascara, “-just don't tell Grumpy about my impression of him, he's sure to kill me for it.”

“Your secret's safe with me-” Jesse signaled the bartender, bringing his boot to rest on the rim of her stool, “-but I can't promise not to laugh next time he's chewing us out.” They'd ordered a final round of beers, the alcohol loosening their inhibitions enough to allow for light flirting, and Lena requested a shot of whiskey for each of them before they closed out their tab. 

Base was just close enough that they'd be able to walk back, but just far enough that he'd be able to enjoy more time alone with the energetic pilot. 

Lena had been furious when grumpy Gabriel Reyes had refused to let her leave base alone, worried that she'd be stuck with some grabby hands field soldier, but when he'd suggested McCree for a possible option, she tried not to seem overeager. Ever since the attractive young cowboy joined Overwatch, then Blackwatch, she'd been smitten; and while Jack and Ana had teased her to no end in that regard, tonight was turning out to be almost perfect. 

“Hey McCree,” Lena asked, singsong, “as gorgeous as the heels make my legs look, they're quite painful. Do you think you could help me out?”

Jesse couldn't disagree with the part about her legs, and after a quick intake of breath, offered to carry the petite pilot piggy back style for the remainder of the walk. He just hadn't realized how much he'd have to control himself, especially with her dress hiked up to her thighs as she locked her legs around his waist. 

Lena was hoping that she'd not misread him and decided to throw caution to the wind, reaching for his hat before placing it upon her own head as he exclaimed at its sudden loss. “Sorry luv, it was poking me in the face.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and couldn't resist breathing in his scent, a heady mix of pine, sandalwood and something all his own-it was intoxicating. She pressed a quick kiss to the back of his neck.

Jesse stopped short, the access gate within sight. “Lena?”

“Yes luv?” Lena called out.

“I'm gonna put you down now.”

She sighed, maybe she read things wrong. 

Jesse turned around, took one glance at a red faced Tracer, looking so unlike her confident self, took his hat in one hand, grabbed her by the waist to pull her flush against him, and put his lips to hers. 

Lena's heart thundered in her chest at the feel of Jesse's lips on her own. He tasted like whiskey and sin. She drew one hand up to play with the hair at the nape of his neck, and the other gripped his bicep before regretfully pulling apart.

“Why Miss Lena, if I'd known you kiss me back I'd've done that a long time ago.”

“Well,Jesse McCree,” she pressed another kiss to the corner of his lips, “What do you say we make up on lost time then?”


	3. Battle Weary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some post op fluff.

The battle had been hard fought but the brave warriors of Overwatch had come out victorious. Collateral damage was minimal, just a few buildings would be needing repair, the only loss of life were those belonging to the terrorist group Talon. Bumps, bruises, a few sprains, and superficial cuts littered the group of heroes as they boarded the plane back to home base. Gabriel Reyes and Jack Morrison stood by the entryway looking out at the city made safe by their efforts, Jesse McCree standing off to Gabe's side. 

“Oi!” Lena “Tracer” Oxton hollered at the three men still congregating in the hatchway, “This is no time for standing around! We've got to get a move on and we can't lift off if the hatch is open! Sooner we get back, sooner we can all get patched up.” 

Reyes and Morrison soon made their way to the cockpit to give their pilot approval to request takeoff, and Jesse made his way over to the empty seat next to Lena. “This seat taken?”

Lena opened one eye as the cowboy lowered himself into the seat beside her. “It is now.” She leaned her head back and shut her eyes once more, the adrenaline from the fight still running through her veins coupled with the thrill of takeoff making it next to impossible to sit still. 

She looked across the walkway at Ana, Reinhardt, and Winston. She was beyond glad that Reinhardt's sprained ankle was the worst of their injuries. 

“You ok there darlin’?” Jesse whispered, “You're awfully quiet.” 

She peeked at him from under her lashes, his hat tipped low to hide his eyes, “Yes, just tired. Landed bad and hit my back against some debris, nothing that a nice, hot shower can't fix.”

Jesse removed his hat and turned to look at her, even covered in dust and with a small cut across her cheek, she was still as pretty as the day he first laid eyes on her. “Sounds like a plan, I reckon that's why you're in such a rush to get back.”

She beckoned him closer, and he lifted his hat to shield their faces from prying eyes, their lips meeting in a chaste kiss.

“You're not fooling anyone trying to hide behind that little hat. We all know what you're doing back there!” Gabe called out, “unless you're worried about your technique, _hijo_.”

Jesse dropped the hat, “Well then, if that's the case,” he drawled as he went back to kissing Lena. She touched her tongue to his lips, before breaking the kiss.

Lena laughed, “Just another day on the job, kick bad guy bum, take names, watch boyfriend get ribbed about kissing skills.”

She smiled as Jesse entwined their hands together, it could only get better from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's really short, but I can't keep the image of Jesse hiding their faces behind his hat to sneak in post battle kisses outta my head.


	4. She's My Kind of Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena goes for a run in the rain.

It would be just his luck that a thunderstorm rolls in after he's gone on watch. The cowboy leaned forward against the railing from his perch in his lookout perch. He had already shed his serape, as it soaked in more rainwater than it deflects, and he was too stubborn to radio for a rain slicker. It wouldn't be the first time he'd been stuck in the rain all night, the only difference is the hot shower and warm bed waiting at the end of his shift. Such a contrast from his days with Deadlock, where a thin bedroll on a cold, hard floor did little for his comfort. 

 

The downpour was fierce, droplets peppering his face if not for his hat, it kept others indoors but the solitude of the night allowed his mind to wander, rather foolishly, to a spunky, lively little pilot, bringing a hint of a smile to his face. 

 

*****

 

Lena Oxton, call sign “Tracer", climbed out of bed, disgruntled. She was dead exhausted after a long day of training, but she just couldn't seem to shut off and relax. Jack and Gabe had been on a warpath as of late, stressing peak physical performance. They'd run her and the others through a full battery of tests, including close combat manoeuvres without utilizing her chronal accelerator, only now she'd been sporting a lovely bruise of purple and blue across her lower back from a misplaced roundhouse kick. 

 

She opted out of seeing Angela for an insta-heal and avoid the aggravation of feeling like a kid in the middle of their parent's arguments with the medic chastising the commanders. The training and sparring sessions did have one benefit, getting her up close and personal with Blackwatch's cowboy, Jesse McCree. 

 

She'd become infatuated with the man since she'd been inducted into service with Overwatch, and from the moment he tipped his hat in greeting and a mesmerising smile. 

 

She grabbed a drink from the ice box in the micro kitchen of her room and recalled the events of this past week. The man, and her full blown crush on him, were going to be the death of her. 

 

Just a few days ago, she'd walked into the shooting range, and there he was, firing away at a target, she just couldn't take her eyes off him. Shirt stretched across his back displaying every cut of muscle, and the well worn leather chaps drew her eye to the rest of his defined assets. She'd been unaware of how long she stood there staring until Ana threw a towel at her, whispering in her ear to wipe away the drool before she slips and hurts herself. 

 

She couldn't help but smile thinking of how distracted he had unintentionally made her earlier today. He'd been working on hand to hand combat with Reyes, and she had taken the occasional glance at the two men, when from of the corner of her eye she saw McCree remove his shirt, barring that tantalizing flesh for all to see. It was just enough to pull her attention and take a fierce kick to her back from Ana. She'd been momentarily embarrassed, but the look on Ana's face was a mixture of motherly concern and sheepish amusement.

 

She pressed the glass of ice water to her cheeks, forehead, and neckline to help ease the flush she knew was creeping up her skin at the thought of the sweaty, shirtless cowboy. There's no way I'll be able to sleep now, might as well go for a run. Lena grabbed a pair of running shoes from her closet, opting out of changing from her chosen sleeping attire-a pair of loose shorts with a tee shirt. After all, with the rain still falling in the dead of night, it wasn't like she'd be running into anyone. 

 

She stepped outside to see the rain had slowed from its earlier torrential downpour, although still falling hard enough to not be called a drizzle, and sighed in happiness at the feel of the cool drops along her heated skin. She took off at a brisk pace, not once hesitating to jump in any available puddles before finding her way further from the dormitories.

 

******

 

Jesse stepped back from the ledge of the catwalk at the sound of footsteps behind him, sixshooter raised only to see the rank and file soldier assigned to relieve him for the next shift. Running one hand down his face, trying to wipe away the exhaustion, he grabbed his slightly damp serape and began to make his way towards the barracks, mind still preoccupied. 

 

The first time he saw her was the day of her induction into Overwatch, she'd been pretty as a picture that day, all smiles, laughing and joking with Winston and Genji. Her smile and energy were infectious, and it always influenced those around her. Hell, he'd never forget that time she'd saved his ass during a firefight few months back, she came charging in pulse pistols blazing and after she cleared the room he was holed up in, threw him a cheeky grin, winked, cocked a hand on her hip and said, “Cheers luv, the calvary's here.” He'd fallen head over boots for her that day, but wasn't sure how to approach her. 

 

A hint of familiar laughter had him stopping in his tracks, questioning whether or not he'd truly heard her or if it was just wishful thinking. 

 

_Well think of the devil…_

 

There she was, just splashing away in the rain, arms flung out as she spun before blinking from puddle to puddle. It was an adorable sight, seeing her so happy and carefree, but he couldn't look away. He leaned up against the wall in a little alcove, arms crossed against his chest, leaving him sheltered from most of the rain by the awning above. 

 

“Woah there,” he called, “what's a lil’ thing like you doing splashing around this time o’ night? 

 

Lena stopped in her tracks, eyes wide, she'd recognize that voice anywhere. She turned to see Jesse, looking every bit as handsome as they day they met. “Hiya McCree,” she called out, before blinking her way over to him. 

 

She mimicked his posture, leaning in close enough to feel the heat of his body, a subtle reminder that she wasn't exactly dressed for the weather.

 

“Just don't tell Jack and Ang,” she whispered, “I took ill last time I was out running in the rain. They'll never let me hear the end of it if I get the sniffles from this.”

 

“Well then, we should probably get you outta those wet clothes.” _Oh shit_ , Jesse thought. “Well, uh, what I mean is, uh, here.” He wrapped her in his slightly damp serape, face flushing. 

 

Lena giggled, “Are you flirting with me Jesse McCree?” She ducked her face into the red fabric, delighted that it still carried his scent. It was nice to see the charming cowboy flustered. She stepped closer, flush up against him, pressing her body into his, soaking up all that delicious warmth. 

 

Jesse swallowed, trying to think of something, anything, but he was coming up blank. He looked down at her, she was such a tiny thing, coming up to his shoulders, the rain had flattened her hair leaving her fringe to fall into her eyes, eyes that were alight with mischief. As he stood mesmerized by her, a single drop of water fell from the brim of his hat to splash right on the tip of her nose, drawing his eyes to the splash of freckles there. 

 

He leaned in and pressed his lips to the space right below her ear, “And what if I am, darlin’?”

 

Lena felt her brain blink out at the feel of his stubble rubbing against the soft skin of her neck, wondering what it would feel like in other places, the rasp to his voice making her toes curl. 

 

She ran her hand up under his chestplate to grab a fistfull of his shirt, pulling him closer, when just as she put his lips to hers, her teeth started to chatter. Jesse chuckled, pressed his forehead to hers, wrapped her tighter in his arms, “how about we get on outta the rain? ‘Fore you catch your death of cold?”

 

“Right, after all, I think someone mentioned something about helping me outta these wet clothes. Race ya back to your room!” She called before blinking away, leaving Jesse a little dumbstruck at the turn of events. Maybe he could convince her to stay for more than a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, this is my favourite thing I've written for McTracer.
> 
> There might also be a second half to this somewhere in the future.


	5. Dude, where's my date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fake Blind date AU

Lena Oxton was extremely excited about her upcoming induction into Overwatch. She'd been selected for her exceptional piloting skills, and could barely contain herself at the thought of the beautiful new Slipstream added to their fleet. Just thinking of the sleek prototype made her giddy, enough to help her forget the fact that she was sitting in an expensive restaurant wearing her best little black dress, nursing a glass of wine all by herself. 

 

She'd blissfully accepted the dinner offer from one of her fellow pilots but as the candle on the table continued to flicker, she'd come to realize that the tosser had stood her up. Lena brushed her fringe back out of her eyes, teeth pulling at her lower lip as she swallowed her pride and prepared to ask for the check. She sighed and ran her finger along the rim of her wine glass, at least the waiter had good taste in wine, the merlot was delicious. 

 

“Sorry darlin’ didn't mean to keep ya waitin’ so long.”

 

“Wh-What?” Lena stuttered as she glanced up, surprised to see handsome face belonging to the deep, gritty voice addressing her as if he'd been expected. The man took a seat across from her as he poured himself a glass of wine. He wasn't classically handsome, but his dazzling smile lit up his features that drew more than a few glances his way.

 

Lena was still in a daze, unsure if she heard him correctly and a little impressed at his confidence, unless he was meeting a blind date and perhaps he just had the wrong table? She leaned in close, lowering her voice so that only the two of them could hear before questioning, “I'm sorry, but I think you've mistaken me for someone else?”

 

“Jesse McCree ma'am, pleasure's mine,” he said as he perused the menu, “I was here with some co-workers celebrating, when I look over and see someone so pretty, looking so sad sitting alone, looking up at the door every so often. S’not nice to see a pretty lady looking so upset, so here I am. Mind if I ask what's got you here all by your lonesome?” 

 

“Well, I do believe I've been stood up,” Lena said as she took another sip of her drink, “I was supposed to meet someone for dinner, but he's not arrived. And I don't think he will be, since it's been the better part of an hour. The tosser.”

 

Jesse had surmised that from the sight of her sitting alone, coupled with a few comments made by the hostess about how much easier it would be if the table was vacated. She was just too pretty to look so sad, and Reyes always told him he could charm the skin off a snake and figured it couldn't hurt. She still had a look of wariness about her, and who could blame her.

 

“Fool's loss is my gain then?” McCree asked, “Suits me fine. What's a classy lady like yourself do for a living, if you don't mind me asking?”

 

Lena tells him that she's a pilot, a tidbit of information that leaves him impressed, but she doesn't expand more on that. He tells her that he picks up odd jobs here and there, he likes that he gets to travel and it pays well. She indulges her inner vanity by allowing herself to soak up his attention, it's nice to have someone so focused on her for once.

 

They've arranged to have another bottle of merlot left at their table, and Lena finds herself fascinated with the man seated with her. From his hearty laugh to that dashing smile that graces his features frequently, he's a perfect mix of rugged attractiveness that pulls at her. Watching his hand play with the delicate stem of the wine glass before him, she reaches for her own glass to give herself a moment to recollect her wayward thoughts just as the dessert they've agreed to share arrives. 

 

“Well Mr. McCree,” Lena starts as their time together begins to reach a regretful end, “I've certainly enjoyed your company. I'd love to stay longer, but I've a wee bit of an early start tomorrow.” 

 

“Pleasure's mine. Perhaps we'll meet again soon, Miss Lena Oxton.”

 

“I'd like that-” Lena rises from her seat, collecting her handbag and feeling rather bold, presses her lips to Jesse's cheek in thanks. “Look me up if you're ever in town again,” she says as she turns to leave, having left him her number. She throws one last glance over her shoulder to see that his gaze is still glued to her.

 

Lena leaves the restaurant feeling a lightness in her chest and can't stop the smile upon her lips. Her mobile chirps and she pulls it from her bag to a text from an unknown number. 

 

_It's Jesse. So we can keep in touch._

 

She smiled as she saves the number, maybe they'll meet again soon. 

 

***********

 

Walking up to Overwatch's home base of operations is enough to run a chill up Lena's spine. She's ecstatic to have been asked to become part of the elite peacekeeping organization, and is a little starstruck to have been greeted by the face of Overwatch himself, Jack Morrison after she's competed checking in with security and getting her identification keycard.

 

He takes her on a orientation tour, helping her to find her way around the campus. A quick stop in medical to meet Dr. Angela Ziegler, who quickly schedules her preliminary evaluation before he takes her to see the training ranges and armoury. 

 

Every person they passed along the way greeted Jack with a smile, while introducing themselves to Lena as well.  
“You'll want to make sure to sign in at the desk any time you visit, and if you're using live rounds, make sure to log your ammunition, otherwise Commander Reyes starts hemming and hawing about ‘adequate supply’ and ‘do you know how long it takes to inventory every single bullet in this compound?’" Jack says nonchalantly while waving his hands around, mock hysterically. It's enough to pull a giggle out of Lena, “But, it looks like we've arrived at a perfect time, Gabe's running a few of the other new recruits through simulation. Let's head up to the viewing platform and you can see what training's like.”

 

Jack opens the door to a stairwell, gesturing for her to precede him onto the catwalk high above. She glances around to see what looks like a scoreboard, and what looks like a perimeter maker in yellow in the centre of an obstacle course of barriers. A female voice counts down from five before two doors on either end of the room open. Jack hands her a pair of goggles that allow her to see six red and six blue caret marks- team identifiers he explains- manoeuvre their way through various corridors and obstructions on their way to the centre. 

 

Gunfire sounds and one of the blue dots on the scoreboard disappears. The teams have both arrived at the centre and the battle is on. There's an intensity that gets her adrenaline pumping, Jack explains that the simulation uses non lethal replicas of each person's regular field weapon, and the objective for this exercise is to maintain control of the area as long as possible, as evident by the control clock and the perimeter barrier's new red colour.

 

The red team moves with grace and finesse that the blue team lacks, and her eyes double when she realizes that one of the blue team is a gorilla! The red team quickly overpowers the blue team but it's a single “Draw!” called out by a line figure in a cowboy hat emerging from under cover that has the AI announcing a team kill. They continue to watch for the length of the match, as each team lays claim moments at a time before the red team inevitably takes the win. 

 

Jack and Lena make their way down the stairwell to find the members of both red and blue teams laughing and congratulating two members of the blue team, the other new recruits Lena surmises. Jack waves to a man with a beanie, “Gabe!”

 

Gabe separates from the group to join them, “Jack! And who do we have here?” 

 

“Gabriel Reyes, this is Lena Oxton, our new Slipstream pilot. Lena, this is Commander Reyes. Let's introduce you to the rest of the team, shall we?”

 

Lena was introduced to both Winston, the gorilla who amusingly informed her that he did not want another banana, and to Genji Shimada, the cyborg next to him. Both were equally as excited to be there as she, and the trio of inductees made arrangements to meet up after dinner for impromptu movie night. 

 

“Miss Oxton?” Commander Reyes called, gesturing her over to where he and some of them members of the red team stood, “allow me to introduce you to the members of our spec ops team, seeing as you'll be our pilot on most missions. Now where is that boy?” He glanced around, trying to account for all his staff, before calling out, _“¡Hijo! !Ven pa’ca!”_

 

Jack chuckled, shaking his head with a hint of a smile on his face, making Lena think this was a familiar routine between the group.

 

The rhythmic jingle preceded the man's arrival, the cowboy hat upon his head enough to hinder a good look at his features. “Sorry, boss. Had to find my hat, thought Genji'd stabbed a hole in it right there at the end of the round.” He removed one of his gloves and swat it against the leg of his pants,before glancing up at the trio, “Lena?”

 

“Jesse?”

 

“Well butter my butt and call me a biscuit!” McCree called out before closing the distance between them. 

 

“I have clue what you just said,” Lena replied, a huge smile on her face. “I was hoping I'd be seeing you again soon, but I didn't think it'd be this quickly!” She felt that flutter in her chest at the sight of the handsome man she'd had an impromptu date with the night before, even all sweaty and covered in dust he was eye-catching. 

 

“Permission to show Miss Lena around base?” Jesse turned to Reyes and Morrison, with an excited gleam in his eyes. 

 

“Uh, yeah. Sure. We gotta discuss the match results. Report to the mess at 1900. The both of you.” Jack said, the look on his face betraying the fact he'd been trying to figure out how the cowboy and his new British pilot would be acquainted as he watched the two turn towards the armoury. Both of the senior officers sported similar confused expressions, but at least if McCree finished showing Miss Oxton around, Jack and Gabe could compare notes on the scrimmage that just finished. 

 

Jesse held the door open for Lena, placing one hand at the small of her back, “ I need to get clean up a bit before I finish showing you around, but would it be to forward of me to ask you out to dinner? Like a for real, planned in advance date?”

 

Lena pressed her lips to his cheek. “It's a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure I quite like the ending, but I've sat on this for a few days and it's kinda grown on me.


	6. Blue Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday themed AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to start by sending a huge thank you to those of you that sent support for continuation of this AU. It meant a lot to me. I hope you enjoy this holiday themed AU. Sets place immediately following the recall of the agents. If you're curious, I listened to both Hard Candy Christmas by Dolly Parton and Blue Christmas by Elvis while writing.

Lena pressed the snowflake decals along the edge of the mirror in her bathroom, feeling a mix of excitement and despair swirling inside. On the one hand, being able to decorate the briefing room without any interference would be nice, seeing as it always became a battle between Jack and Gabe over who would get the honor of putting the star at the top of the tree. 

 

Winston had sent out the recall to all the former members, but so far she'd been the only one to arrive. A lovely holiday for two, but the big guy always had a plan and reassured her they'd have the merriest of times. 

 

She'd always loved the idea of the Christmas spirit- peace, love, and goodwill towards all, she took more joy in giving gifts than in receiving. She huffed out a breath as she gathered her elf costume from when she'd help volunteer groups and began the walk to her destination.

 

The boxes on the main table were neatly labeled, and after asking Athena to select the playlist she'd preprogrammed to her favourite holiday songs, she threw on her costume to try to lift her spirits back up. The last holiday the core Overwatch team shared before their downfall was forever burned in her mind. Getting caught under the mistletoe with one Jesse McCree during the company holiday mixer should have been the start of something more than memorable. What little time they'd shared before the team's downfall was forever burned in her mind. 

 

She set the box down and a whistful smile touched her lips as she began to hang the ornaments among the tree. Little caricatures of each Overwatch member, Mercy with her angel wings, Jack and his flowy coat, Torbjörn and Reinhardt with Santa costumes. But it was the miniature version of her cowboy that brought tears pushing past her lashes.

 

_“Won't be the same dear, if you're not here with me.”_

 

The tears flowed out, her chest shuddering and lips quivering as the voice continued to sing about being as blue as the falling snowflakes. 

 

“Miss Oxton?” Athena interrupted causing Lena to jolt.

 

She sniffled, hands wiping at her eyes, she was certain her face was now red and blotchy, “Yes Athena?”

 

“Would you like one of my drones to assist you with the remainder of the decorating?” 

 

“Well I think I can help her with that,” a familiar drawl called out. 

 

Lena turned around, heart thumping in her chest at the sight of her cowboy, still handsome despite being road weary and disheveled while covered in dust. 

 

“Jesse!” Lena cried before rushing to where he stood just inside the threshold, throwing herself into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and pressing her face into the junction of his neck and shoulder. 

 

Jesse wrapped his arms around Lena, holding her almost as tightly as she gripped him. His heart was breaking seeing her so sad. Ten years was too long to go without seeing her, and he'd be damned if he'd let anything bring them apart. “Athena?” Jesse called, Will you tell Winston I've arrived?”

 

“I already have, Agent McCree. He says you better not put the star on the tree without him.”

 

“He can put it on himself when he gets in here, my hands are full.” Jesse chuckled, before pressing his lips to Lena's temple. She shook her head, mumbling that she looked a mess. 

 

“Lena?” He called out, “look up.”

 

Lena finally did, grateful that at least she had only soaked his shirt in tears, before glancing where he gestured above him with a nod of his head to see one of Athena's drones hovering above them with mistletoe attached. She giggled before pressing her lips to his. 

 

“Happy Christmas Agents McCree and Oxton.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to Neon, SBlev92, Grizzbe, and Squid. Your comments helped be to reconcile what makes me happy with what makes me anxious. Finished pieces ava and partially finished works for this series will someday see the light of day beyond my Google docs files. Thank you.
> 
> Italicized lyric from “Blue Christmas" by Elvis Presley. 
> 
> Feliz Navidad y prospero año!


End file.
